


Living Legends - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Demigod Dean Winchester, Demigod Sam Winchester, Dubious Ethics, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Murder, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 13, Soul-Eating, quasi-cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Sam and Dean live happily ever after: worshipped as gods by readers of the Winchester Gospels, dispensing advice to young hunters from the Bunker. It’s idyllic, but for how long?





	Living Legends - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/gifts).



> My artworks for [alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra)'s [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589894).

My lovelies, we've made it! We're at my last artpost (for now), and for that, I present you a new big bang, the [SPN Eldritch Bang](https://spneldritchbang.livejournal.com/), focused on the horror/spooky aspects of the show. As fate would have it, I managed to snaffle the story ["Living Legends"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589894), written by none else than the lovely [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra), one of the mods of the Bang. Thanks for having me, hon!  
Once again, no spoilers about the story. Only thing you need to know ahead is that it is set at some (distant?) point in the future, and that our dear boys (Cas included) have made some dubious decisions along the way (but that's not exactly breaking news with the Winchesters XD)  
And now, without further ado - on with the show!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/e0/xqTQ9Tbi_o.jpg)

 

** Divider: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/41/cxeZt2d7_o.jpg)

 

** Icons: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/da/o5MAZh4i_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/ef/aHkooxRh_o.jpeg)

 

** Notes: **

Images:

Sam: [Media1](http://www.media1.hw-static.com/wp-content/uploads/supernatural-sacrifice_55014295-3000x1996-3000x1996.jpeg)

Dean: [Jensen Ackles Gallery](https://jensen-ackles.net/gallery)

Divider: [WallpapersMug](https://wallpapersmug.com/download/3840x2400/935fca/smoke-hands-digital-art-abstract.jpg)

Blue Smoke Background: [Free Smoke Toolkit Extra 2](https://deeezy.com/free-smoke-toolkit-2-extra/) *

Red Smoke Background: [Free Smoke Toolkit Extra](https://deeezy.com/free-smoke-toolkit-extra/) *

_ * links go to a site where you have to register to get the items - I recommend it, since you get access to so many more cool things, like free fonts, HD photos, etc. _

 

Fonts:

Title: [Shirk](https://www.dafont.com/shirk.font)

Names: [Vampire Kiss](https://www.dafont.com/vampire-kiss.font)

_*bows and wipes brow*_ It's done! But don't fret, the next batch of big bang claims is just around the corner, so be prepared to see more artworks in the months to come! XD And now, head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!


End file.
